May I Have This Dance?
by Jensine70
Summary: Kensi walks into a bar ... and ponders Deeks' comment (in #3.15 Crimeleon): "...except for the fact that you're not my type." And she tries to rationalize her slip of the tongue response: "I am too your type." A mystery man buys her a drink and asks her to dance. Originally one-shot, continued, now COMPLETE
1. Kensi walks into a bar

DISCLAIMER: Characters of NCIS: LA, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline do not belong to me.

A/N: I recently remembered this idea for a one-shot.

* * *

Prompt:

S3 Ep15 – Crimeleon (original airdate 2/14/2012)

Team undercover at bar. Kensi and Deeks discussing the guy she had been flirting with.

Scene found here on YouTube watch?v=KCE5Poq005k

Deeks: First of all, I'd have been successful.  
Kensi: In picking me up?  
Deeks: [long explanation] … except for the fact that you're not my type.  
Kensi: I am too your type.

* * *

A couple of days later …

Kensi walks into a small neighborhood bar – the kind of place where the locals drop in after work and everyone knows your name. They don't normally get "outsiders" at this particular watering hole – regulars only.

She sits at down at the bar. After waiting for a few minutes, the bartender finally makes his way down to her. He nods at her.

"Scotch on the rocks," she says.

He nods again.

Thankfully, the bartender has realized that she's there to think, not talk – and has left her alone. As she finishes her drink, she gets his attention to order a second.

After he finishes pouring, he tells her he'll put it on the gentleman's tab.

She gives him a confused look. "What gentleman? Who? Where is he?"

"He's around here somewhere. I'm fairly certain he hasn't left yet."

Then, a rose is delivered to her by a waitress with a note that says: "So is there any particular line that would get me in the door at this point? Or do I just keep knocking on the door all night?"

To the waitress, she asks, "Where is he?"

"He was over at the corner table, but I think he moved."

"What does he look like? Should I be running for cover or should I give him a shot?"

The waitress giggled, "Oh, I'd give him a shot if I were you. Sweet. Cute. Looks at you like…I don't know…like a man in love. You know, the I've-stopped-looking-at-other-women type of love."

"O…K … but not creepy stalker, right?"

"No, I really don't think so. But he seems to know you."

Kensi ponders the information she has been given. After scribbling on a piece of paper, she says to the waitress, "Take him this note."

The mystery man reads the note from Kensi, which says: "Since I don't know where you are or what you look like, you'll have to make the next move."

A few minutes later, just as "Unchained Melody" starts to play on the jukebox, the waitress comes back with a note: "May I have this dance?"

Kensi finishes her drink, gets off her stool, and walks cautiously over to the small dance floor. She sees a figure leaning against the far wall, but the upper half of his body is veiled in shadow. She walks to the jukebox which is against the opposite wall, glancing over at the man and wondering if that is her mystery man. When she sees him start to move, she looks back at the jukebox, suddenly reluctant about the situation. He walks directly over to her, not stopping until he is standing just behind her, his head leaning over her right shoulder.

As his right hand takes hers, he whispers, "Dance?"

Her eyes widen with recognition. She would know that voice anywhere. Why had she not recognized the handwriting of the notes? She takes a deep breath as she turns to face him.

He says, "So you wanted to know what I would do to successfully pick you up. How am I doing so far?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"The real purpose of this little exercise."

He takes her in his arms and begins to dance, as he asks, "What are my options?"

"A) to make a point. B) to tease me about the other night. C) because you …"

Whispering into her ear, he finishes the sentence, "…really want to be here with you?"

She was hoping he wouldn't notice that her pulse has quickened, but the change in her breathing was a dead giveaway that she had reacted to his words. "Yeah, I think that about covers it."

With a smile in his voice, he asked, "Those are my only choices?"

"I guess you could make a sub-category for one of those answers if you felt it was necessary." She apprehensively waits for his response.

He holds her more firmly, but does not immediately voice his reply. As the Righteous Brothers' song is winding down, he leans back to look into her eyes, saying, "What do _you_ think?"

"I do not pretend to understand what you are thinking or why you do the things you do."

Thoughtfully studying her, he replies, "OK. Then, what do you _want_ my answer to be?"

In the softest whisper, she glances away and says, "I'm not sure."

He takes a step back and lifts her face using a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Well, when you decide … when you're _sure_ , let me know."

They share a silent moment before he slowly walks past her, on his way off the dance floor. As he is passing by her, she reaches out her hand and grasps his. They stand still for just a moment, but it seems like much longer.

Finally, she says, "Wait. Please."

Although she cannot see it, a smile spreads across Deeks' face.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

~Jen


	2. my type

DISCLAIMER: Characters of NCIS: LA, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline do not belong to me.

A/N: So... yeah. I was working from home today and really needed to catch up on emails, but got to thinking about the response to this story and decided that I'd take a short break from work this afternoon to do a little brainstorming about what a second chapter might look like. And well, words just started to find their way to my fingers... so here you have it. Hot off the press. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kensi knew that she did not want Deeks to walk away, but she was not at all sure what she did want… or what she would say when she turned around. Turning to face him, she kept her focus on the floor, not able to bring herself to make eye contact. Feeling self-conscious, she released her hold on his hand.

"So, you've got me here. Now what are you gonna do with me?" His voice was both flirty and sarcastic, per his usual. When she remained silent, he suggested, "Why don't we sit down, have a drink. Maybe talk a little bit."

She looked up and nodded.

They walked to a corner booth, as far from other people as they could possibly get. Shortly after they sat down, the waitress walked up to their table.

Deeks asked, "Do you have Blue Moon in bottles?"

When she replied that they did, he held up two fingers.

"So you're ordering for me now?" She tilted her head and raised one eyebrow.

"Just trying to minimize the number of decisions you need to make, the number of answers or responses you need to give. Just trying to be helpful." Gesturing with both hands and shaking his head, making light of this tension-filled moment.

"Alright, I guess I'll let it go." Looking at him pointedly, she added, "This time."

The waitress brought the bottles of beer, giving them a moment's reprieve from the conversation, as well as a prop with which to nervously play.

Deeks was the one to break the silence. "So, you come here often?"

"Yeah, I've never heard that line before. Try again."

"No, seriously – this isn't near your apartment, not your normal hangout, not even really the type of place you normally go. Well, not that I know of. Not like I follow you or anything." He took a sip of his beer in an effort to stop his babbling.

"No, I don't come here often. No, it's not my normal hangout – not sure I have one of those. I have been here before, though." She drew circles on the table in the condensation dripping off the bottle. "It is the kind of place I like to come when I just want to have a drink and think – and not be bothered by anyone."

"Sorry to crash your brainstorming session. What, pray tell, were you pondering? Some pressing personal matter? Change in career? The meaning of life?"

"Meaning of life? Ha! Not enough time in my day to sort that out. And I'm not planning a job change."

"So, pressing personal matter, it is." Deeks gave her a sideways glance, took a sip of his Blue Moon, and then prodded further, "What could possibly be weighing so heavily on you that it requires solitary contemplation fueled by scotch?"

She nervously glanced away, focusing on something across the room. Her hand came up to her face, stroking back and forth over her lips, giving the impression that she did not trust what might come out of her mouth if she began to speak. She took a long pull on her drink. After she swallowed, she took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before sighing as she exhaled.

"Something from a couple of days ago. Something I can't quite shake. It keeps rolling around in my head. Not sure what to make of it. And the fact that it plays on a loop in my mind."

"Do tell."

"If I had wanted to talk it over with you, don't you think I would have invited you along on this little field trip?"

"Seriously, Kens. We're partners. I'd like to think we're friends." He started off with a joking tone, but when her expression remained serious, his voice took on a tone of sincerity and sensitivity. "Let me help you think this through. I'm a good listener – I can be your sounding board. Come on… you can trust me – whatever it is, you know you can, right?" When she still did not respond, he added, "Okay, I'm starting to get concerned. You okay, Kens?"

"I'm not sure where to start or how to say this, but it's not that it's so huge you should be concerned about my mental state. The deflect and evade thing you're sensing is… well, because you're the last person I want to talk this through with."

"Why exactly?" When she did not reply, he decided to shift track. "Okay, how about we change subject? How about we talk about the conversation on the dance floor?"

"Really? You think that's going to be more comfortable territory?"

"Okay, you don't want to talk, then just listen for a little bit."

She nodded and gestured that he had the floor, so to speak.

"That little scenario earlier was not _just_ about making a point. Although, it did make a point. And it definitely was not to tease you – well, not in the sense of making fun of you." He winked at her and gave his signature crooked smile. "And I definitely want to be here with you – or well, I wouldn't be here. There's a whole city out there to explore in my off hours. If I didn't want to be here, I would be somewhere else." He took a drink. "So, we clear on that?"

Nervously playing with the beer bottle, she looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, clear."

"So now that I've given you my answer, you mind me asking what you wanted the answer to be?"

"Yeah, I mind a little bit, but now that I hear your answer, I guess that's pretty much what I wanted."

By now, they had both finished their beers.

After the waitress had taken their empty bottles and the cash Deeks laid on the table, he finally broke the silence. "So, you hungry by any chance? I'm hungry. There's this new little place down by the beach I've been wanting to try. Want to join me? My treat." Seeing her eye him wearily at the last statement, he added, "I'll get this one, you can get the next. Not a date – so you can get that worried look off your face."

They left her car in the parking lot of the bar and drove to the restaurant in Deeks' car. When they got there, she spent enough time struggling with her seatbelt that he had time to go around the car and open the door for her.

"I thought this wasn't a date," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman."

When they stepped in the door, the hostess greeted them and asked if they wanted to be seated indoors.

Deeks replied, "Is there an open table on the balcony on the second floor? It's our first time here, but I noticed the railing as we were walking toward the building. Looks like it would beautiful up there – great view and interesting architecture."

"Good eye for detail. Let me check." The hostess was clearly flirting with him. "Yes, there is. Follow me please."

"Really? Do you flirt with every woman you meet?"

"You caught me. I do flirt with most of them, but I save my best witty banter for the special ones," he winked at Kensi, barely noticing that the hostess had put a little extra wiggle in her walk just for his benefit.

During dinner, Deeks gently (or not so gently) nudged the conversation back to what Kensi was pondering while drinking alone.

He began tentatively, "So that thing… from a couple days ago. The thing you don't really want to talk to me about. It is possible that it has something to do with me? With something I said?"

In between bites of salad, she replied, "That's entirely possible."

"So should I just start guessing? Or are you going to tell me what I said that has you losing sleep and drinking alone."

"I never said I was losing sleep."

"But that's not a denial." He held her gaze. "Now, give."

She groaned. "You are not going to let this go, are you?"

"Not on your life." Then he chuckled, saying, "And you can't get up and leave, because your car is back at the bar."

She bowed her head and sighed, knowing she would have to tell him sooner or later. Might as well get this over with. "You made a comment that got under my skin ... the other night when we were undercover."

"Yeah, I remember that I gave an explanation of how I'd have been successful at picking you up … which I just was, by the way. You know, in case you missed that."

"No, I caught that little roleplay thing back there at the bar."

"You're assuming it was roleplay. But back to the issue at hand: there was a comment that bothered you …"

She would not meet his eyes.

After a long pause, he ventured a guess, "Was it perhaps the 'you're not my type' comment? You know, the one that provoked you to react so vehemently, 'I am too your type.' Is that what has you brooding in your scotch?"

"See this is why I don't want to talk about anything significant with you. You make fun of me."

"So this is 'significant' and it involves me. Hmm." Then, he dropped his lighthearted tone and lowered his voice. "Seriously, Kens. Talk to me. If nothing else, we're partners and we need to clear the air. But I think there's more that we need to talk about – and I think you know it too."

Somehow, she managed to avoid any meaningful conversation the remainder of the meal. As they were leaving the restaurant, Deeks suggested a walk on the beach. She knew that meant more opportunity for him to prod her, but as he kept reminding her, they had left her car at the bar. So she went along with his suggestion.

Thankfully, he gave her several minutes of silence to gather her thoughts. It might be easier like this – both of them looking straight ahead while walking, not facing one another over the dining table. When she began to speak, she charged at the issue head-on. "Yes, that's the comment that got under my skin – the one about not being your type. It obviously bothered me that night. The thing is… that's not really what has been bothering me since then. It was my reaction to it. I was surprised by my reaction."

"Honestly, Kens, so was I." After a few more steps, he continued, "I've been thinking about it too. And I've been wanting to ask you about it." Pausing again, trying to decide how far he could push this conversation before she would bolt. "That's why I followed you after work today. I thought you'd head home and we could talk there. It just kinda worked out with you going to the bar that I could buy you a drink and ask you to dance – you know, pick you up."

They walked along for a few minutes; a much longer silence, but not awkward. Finally, Deeks said, "Look, I'm not saying we need to talk this out tonight, have it all figured out right now. But I want you to know that it's a conversation I want to have. I think it's a conversation worth having." He stopped in his tracks. "Is it a conversation you want to have?"

"Not right now. Probably not in the next few days. But yes. At some point." Kensi turned and started walking back in the direction of the car.

For a moment, Deeks stood there in stunned stillness. Then, he jogged to catch up to her. As he slowed to a walk beside her, he said, "For the record, you were right."

"About what?"

"You are definitely my type."

A wide, genuine smile spread across her face. He reached out to take her hand. They walked back to the car in companionable silence.

Nothing else needed to be said. Not right now, anyway.

* * *

A/N: At this point, it looks like this fic will end up continuing. Seems like you guys are enjoying it. Thanks again for the reviews and follows. I'll see what else I can come up with… for now though, back to work for me.

~Jen

25 August 2015


	3. S 3 Ep 16

DISCLAIMER: Characters of NCIS: LA, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline do not belong to me.

A/N: This chapter occurs during #3.16 "Blye, K. - part 1." Unless specified, assume that things related to the case occur as in canon … primarily speeding up the evolution of their relationship within the context of the episodes that followed #3.15 "Crimeleon."

With thanks to DensiNCIS for reminding me to get back to this. I hope it's worth the (1yr+) wait.

* * *

The quiet of their last moments at the beach continued even after Deeks opened the passenger door of the car for Kensi. It lasted through the drive back to the bar, where her car was parked. It lingered as she hesitated to leave his car, unsure if she should say something.

Deeks cleared his throat. "It's alright, Kens. I'm not expecting you to say anything. Just … well, have a safe drive home. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Um, goodnight."

After she got out of the car, Deeks took in a big breath, held it, and then exhaled a long sigh. He laughed to himself and shook his head. Putting the car in reverse, he backed out of the parking spot and began his drive home.

[

In the days that followed, they did not really talk about _it_. There was a strange but comfortable vibe between them – they were not picking on one another quite the way they had in the past, but the change in their banter was not uncomfortable in any way.

Well, not at first.

Finally, Deeks could not take it anymore. "So what gives?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not saying that we have to have 'the talk' but can we talk, you know, converse like normal people … okay, not normal people, but like normal us?"

"What are you talking about?" Kensi asked as she moved some files around on her desk, trying to find something.

"Are you upset with me? 'Cause … I don't know ..."

Looking up briefly, she replied, "No. I'm fine. Good. Better than good."

He nodded and hesitantly said, "Good." He watched as she read over a report, trying to decide if he should leave it alone.

"I can feel you."

"What?"

"You're watching me. I can feel you watching me."

"Oh."

She looked over at him, saying, "So, I was thinking take-out and a movie tonight."

"You lost me."

"After today, I'd like to just curl up on my couch with food and film to comfort me."

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea. Maybe Monty and I will do the same."

Kensi made a face at him.

"Why are you looking at me that way, Kens?"

"You're a bit dense is all." She paused. "I was suggesting that it was something we could do together. But if you'd rather curl up with Monty …"

"No. I mean, I love Monty, but I'm good with us, uh, you and me doing the dinner and a movie thing."

"Okay, let me just finish this up. You decide on food. I'll pick the movie."

"Really?! What dreadful piece of cinematic slop are you going to subject me to?"

"I'm in the mood for an old favorite."

"And that would be?"

"You'll find out."

[

Kensi got to her place first. She put the movie in the player and then picked up a few things from the couch and the coffee table – just enough so they could sit down and also have space to put their food on the table.

She had just pulled a couple of beers from the fridge when there was a knock at the door. Opening it, she found a grinning Deeks proudly holding up two bags of food.

"Fish tacos. Tortilla chips that are still hot. And the best guacamole you've ever tasted."

Kensi moved to the side to let him in.

"What? No salsa?"

"That goes without saying." After he put the bags on the coffee table, he asked, "Now that you know what I picked, what did you pick?"

"Titanic."

"Really?!"

"What? It's my favorite. Some people have comfort foods. I have comfort movies."

"You're comforted by a movie that is brimming with disaster and death?"

"Not everyone dies." She pouted slightly and then added, "Besides, it reminds me that no matter how bad a day I may have had, there have been worse days."

"You have a point – though a very weak one. It still doesn't defend the fact that it's your favorite when there are so many other … dare I say, better … movies to pick from. But I'm gonna stop now. 'Cause we should eat before the food gets cold."

"Good thinking." She didn't really want to get into an argument about movies.

After they had eaten all the food, Kensi pulled her feet up and curled herself under a cozy blanket. Deeks leaned against the back of the couch. It was not long before she inched over to rest her head on his shoulder.

There were a few times that Deeks felt compelled to voice his opinion about the movie. There were also a few times that Kensi felt the need to point out a favorite moment or quotable line. For the most part, they watched in silence.

When the movie ended, Deeks got up to leave and started to say, "Next time …"

"I'll pick a horror movie. You pick the food again – as long as it's not fish tacos again." She walked him to the door. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah. In the morning." He noticed that she had a hair caught on her eyelashes. Tracing the skin above her eye with his index finger, he brushed the hair away. He didn't think about it before he reached out. Now seeing the surprise on her face he found himself apologizing. "Sorry, I just … noticed that you had a strand …"

"It's fine. Just … unexpected."

"Yeah. But then this is all a bit unexpected."

"True."

"Alright. Before this gets awkward … any more awkward … I'm gonna go."

They both laughed and he turned to leave.

[

And so it went. They developed a tradition of sorts – one of them selecting the movie, the other choosing the food. Neither of them brought up the conversation they both knew would have to happen eventually.

[

One morning, Kensi got a message from Ops to meet at the boatshed. There is no way she could have known it at the time, but it was the beginning of a very long day. On the way to the boatshed, she and Deeks were talking about breakups – he explained that he had never been dumped. While that seemed highly improbable to Kensi, it made for entertaining banter.

When they arrived, they found that the rest of the team was not there. However, Granger was. He questioned Kensi as Deeks watched on the monitor in the other room.

Meanwhile, the remaining team members were briefed on Kensi's father and his team – three deaths in the past two months. Kensi was the last one to contact the men before they died. It quickly became clear that Granger thought that she was involved in their deaths – that she only joined NCIS to track down these men who she holds responsible for her father's death. Kensi's coworkers began to investigate the most recent death, hoping to clear her. However, initially what they found made it seem she was involved.

[

When Granger allowed Kensi to leave the boatshed, she went home. Upset and needing to think, she found herself cleaning her father's rifle. Some people clean their bathrooms or organize drawers when they need to process, but that would go against Kensi's nature.

When Deeks showed up at her apartment, he pressed her to talk, to open up. But with Kensi's propensity to change the subject, that was not an easy task. He gave her an update on what they had so far and assured her that he did not think she was involved.

"I realize that this is the point in the conversation when I say something profound and life-affirming. So I actually came prepared." Opening a piece of paper, he read in a stilted manner, "Everything is gonna be fine."

"That's it?"

"Well, it's not like we're on a sinking ship in the middle of freezing cold water without enough lifeboats. So … we got this. Right? You're laughing – so this obviously worked."

Kensi had moved to sit on the couch. Deeks almost sat in the chair, but decided that as much as she might want space right now, he was unwillingly to stay at arm's length.

Looking down at the floor, she said, "There's a lot about what's going on that I haven't told you."

He took one of her hands and held it between both of his as he said, "But I'm your partner. You can tell me anything."

"I haven't told you … to protect you." She was not herself right now – nervous, scared, unsure.

"We're partners. We protect each other. That's the deal." Looking her in the eye, he continued, "Plus … well, I think you know …"

"What? What exactly do I know?" She seemed on the verge of tears. "What do I know other than the fact that evidence is mounting against me? What do I know other than I have a partner … a friend to watch movies or have a beer with after a long day?" As she talked, her tone changed to annoyance, bordering on anger.

"Hey, I'm on _your_ side here. And besides, I know we haven't talked through all of it yet – we kind of agreed to hold off on that for a while. But come on, you have to know that you're more than my coworker … more than a friend … more than my partner."

She dropped her head and he leaned in to embrace her. He was surprised at himself when he did it. But perhaps more surprised that she let him – let him be someone she could lean on.

"Look, Kensi, we'll figure this out. First, you know the team will have your back. Hetty, too. But we … you and me … we will figure this out. All of it. This case. And then us."

She pulled back to look at him. He wanted so much to kiss her at this moment. He could not resist, but chose to plant the kiss on her forehead. After his lips left her skin, the look in her eyes said she wanted more than that.

But there would not be time for a real kiss, because he got a call from Hetty to bring Kensi in.

[

None of them were happy about it, but Granger insisted on protocol. Kensi was held in a secure location while the team continued to investigate. Determined to find the truth, she escaped from custody.

When Sam, Callen, and Deeks were at her apartment looking for information on her computer, Deeks was able to guess Kensi's password – which was a line from Titanic. The other two seemed surprised by this, but were glad he knew his partner so well. Her encrypted files gave them the next clue, leading them to Harris.

Since Harris was intent on talking to Kensi, a meeting was set up. In the car on the way, Deeks and Harris exchanged words.

"Just to clarify, if anything happens to Kensi, you're gonna be dealing with me for the rest of your soon to be very short life," Deeks said pointedly.

Harris coolly replied, "Your boss know about you two? You're either lying to yourself or you're hiding from it. Either way son, it makes the job harder."

Deeks tried to not allow Harris' words to get under his skin. But if it seemed obvious to this guy that he and Kensi were becoming involved, did that mean that the rest of the team could see it that easily too?

While Harris and Kensi began to talk, Nell and Deeks were standing by the car.

Nell could tell that Deeks was bothered by something. "What are you thinking? Are you concerned about this location for the meeting or is it something else?"

"I see your pixie size does not limit your perceptive abilities." He shook his head slightly before finishing his answer. "Something about Harris. Don't really like the guy. Not sure I trust him, but what choice do we have at this point?"

"You sure it wasn't what he said on the way here?"

"Oh that?" He was about to deny that it had bothered him, but the look on Nell's face made it clear that she saw through him. He tried to play it cool anyway. "What do you think about what he said?"

"When he not-so-subtly implied that the two of you are … more than partners? I might be inclined to agree with him … that sometimes that's what it looks like."

"Does everyone think there's something going on between us?"

"Everyone at work? I don't know. I mean, we don't all stand around the water cooler talking about you, if that's what you mean." She tilted her head, continuing to scan the area while talking to Deeks. "But it's natural for partners to care about one another, to be protective of one another. Nobody would ever think that Sam and Callen have a thing for each other – and the two of them act like a married couple sometimes. So if you tell me that you and Kensi are partners – no more, no less – I would accept that explanation from you."

"But …?"

"But I wouldn't be surprised if Harris was right either. Now or sometime in the future."

Deeks would not get a chance to respond to that. Shots rang out. Harris was hit.

And so was Kensi.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 will correspond to #3.17 "Blye, K - part 2."

Thanks so much for reading!

~Jen

11 September 2016


	4. S 3 Ep 17

DISCLAIMER: Characters of NCIS: LA, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline do not belong to me.

A/N:

Thanks for welcoming me back with the lovely reviews and additional follows.

Here's my modified version of #3.17 "Blye, K. - part 2."

* * *

After the shots were fired, Kensi went down. The other members of the team took cover while trying to ascertain the sniper's location. Kensi was able to get up and go after the shooter. Despite receiving a phone call from Hetty saying that she did not have to do this alone, Kensi destroyed her phone and then continued on her own. When they realized that Granger had also gone dark, they became concerned.

[

Deeks was in Ops when Eric found a report of a woman who had beaten up a man twice her size and taken his car.

"That's my girl," Deeks muttered under his breath.

It was loud enough to be heard by those nearby. Immediately after the words left his mouth, he heard chairs turning around.

"No. I don't mean _that kind_ of 'my girl.' I mean _the other kind_ of 'my girl.'"

Nell exchanged a look with Eric before saying, "The other kind of 'my girl'?"

Eric added, "What kind would that be, exactly?"

"My girl Friday," Deeks attempted to deflect.

"As in the movie His Girl Friday?"

"I guess so. What about it?" Deeks asked, unaware that he was being set up.

With a glance toward Nell, Eric explained his query. "Isn't that the film where Cary Grant's character tries to keep Rosalind Russell from marrying someone else?" His voice was laced with implication.

Deeks looked from Eric to Nell and then turned to leave. "Just do your job and find my partner."

As he headed down the stairs, his phone buzzed as info came through from Nell: the GPS of the car that Kensi took said that the previous driver was on his way to the home of Julia Feldman. Deeks headed there, assuming he would find his girl.

[

His assumption had been correct. He found her looking in a window on the side of the house. When she jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice, Deeks noticed that she winced.

"You should really let me look at that." He approached her carefully, like he would a wounded animal.

It was not easy to convince her, but after a minute of hushed disagreement, they moved into the garage. As she began to remove layers of clothing that would prevent examination of her injury, Deeks sucked in a breath and let out a soft "woo" as he exhaled.

Kensi turned to eye him. As she stood before him, her bra now exposed, he said, "Wow, this is _usually_ how the dream sequence starts."

She was as amused as she was annoyed. "Not sure we have time to explore that … uh, scenario."

"Right." He cleared his throat and stepped toward her. "Let me know if this hurts." He began pressing on her abdomen and side.

She groaned and flinched. Her eyes, which had been closed, opened to look directly at him.

"The rib is cracked, not broken. You're lucky. Could have been a lot worse."

"Deeks?" With no response, she continued. "Uh, you realize you're still touching me … don't you?"

His face showed that he had not, but that he did now. His hand slid across her skin until his fingers were wrapped around the side of her torso, touching her back. As he gazed into her eyes, his thumb whispered along the underwire of her bra.

"We really don't …" she began.

"… have time for this," he finished just before pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss was slow and tender, but there was an urgency just under the surface. They both felt it, but both fought it. If either of them had nudged things along at all – deepened the kiss or tightened the embrace – the other would have gladly forgotten the case … and lost time while discovering where this particular dream sequence might lead.

But their training prevailed over their desire.

Kensi's hand self-consciously rose to cover her mouth. She stepped away from him and began to put her shirt back on. When she grimaced, he assisted her.

"I'd prefer to be _removing_ your clothing."

"Well, I've got things to do. And I need you to protect the woman who lives here."

"Why exactly?"

Just then, he got a call on his phone. Granger and Hetty had information for Kensi – much of which she had already figured out. They did however tell her about Brad Stevens' daughter … just before Kensi hung up on them.

She handed the phone back to Deeks. "So, can I count on you to take care of her?"

"You still haven't told me why."

After staring at him and then looking away, Kensi finally found the words, "Because she's my mother." After Deeks gave a perplexed response to this revelation, she continued. "I need to know she's safe, that she will not get hurt while I finish this. You're the only person I trust."

"And I say what? I mean, if I have to convince her to come with me, what exactly do I say?"

Kensi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. As she walked past him, she said, "Turn on that charm of yours. I've never known you to have difficulty persuading a woman."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He turned as he spoke. But she was gone. Muttering to himself, "Oh, who am I kidding? Flattery will get her everywhere."

Still unsure what he would say, Deeks walked to the front door of the house to tell Kensi's mom that he needed to take her into protective custody.

His rambling went a little something like this: "Ma'am, I know this is gonna sound a little … uh, you're in danger." Holding up his badge, "I'd like to get you somewhere safe. I'll explain as much as I can when we get there, but for now we should get going."

"Well, your ID looks real and you seem sincere, but you're gonna have to give me a least a little info before I go to some as yet undisclosed location with someone I've never met."

"Your daughter asked me to make sure you were safe."

"You know Kensi?"

"Yes. She had … something else to take care of … and asked me to talk to you. Please, come with me. She was pretty insistent that I get you out of harm's way."

"Insistent." Julia shook her head. "I guess she hasn't changed much over the years. How well do you know her?"

Deeks thought for a moment before giving his answer. "As well as she'll let me, but not as well as I'd like to."

She smiled knowingly and then turned to get her purse from a nearby table. "I'm gonna choose to trust you, because I'd like to think if she sent you that means that at some point she'll talk to me."

"I'll see what I can do to help with that, but …"

She put up a hand to stop what he was about to say. "This is Kensi we're talking about. I would never expect you to make a promise you can't keep."

"Thanks for understanding. I wouldn't want to break a promise like that"

[

After Kensi lured Clairmont back to her mom's house, the team arrived to back her up. In the process, Granger shot and killed Clairmont.

Later back at OSP, Granger and Hetty met with Kensi. They listened to a tape recording that Hetty found in a safe deposit box that had been rented by Brad Stevens. Kensi's dad had tried to warn Stevens, even told him to go to Granger for help. Granger also gave Kensi her dad's sniper journal.

[

Deeks and Kensi were sitting at their desks after everyone else had gone home.

"You're doing it again," Kensi said without looking up from her computer.

"What?"

"Watching me. I can feel you watching me."

"You're not wrong."

She looked up at him. "So …?"

"So … I was wondering if – or rather, when – you are planning to go see your mom."

"Can we start with an easier topic?"

"Such as?"

"I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"There's so much I didn't –"

"Let me stop you right there. Yeah, we're partners, but we both had lives before we started working together. There's no way I'd expect that you'd tell me _everything_. I accept that there are things I don't know about you. I mean, there's things you don't know about me ... yet." Attempting to lighten the mood, he added, "But if you really feel you owe me some sort of apology, I'll settle for an agreement to get to know each other a little better every day … for the rest of our lives." By the end of his statement, the moment had taken on more weight.

She was touched by his words and at the same time, felt a bit pressured. "I said an _easier_ topic."

They both managed a laugh.

She began to gather her things to leave. "I'm not even sure where to start with my mom. I shut her out of my life. Not like I can walk that back and start over. What could I possibly say to make up for … everything?"

He pulled her into a hug – one arm around her mid-back, one hand on the back of her head. He stroked her hair as he spoke softly into her ear. "Kens, I think she just wants her daughter back. And really, why wouldn't she? You're amazing."

Her body shuddered as she simultaneously laughed and cried.

As she pulled back from his embrace to wipe the tears from her eyes, he said, "You've been getting better at letting me in. Just do the same with her." He reached over to his desk to get a napkin from a pile he had left there. As he dried her face, he added, "After the day you've had, I think you could use a hug from your mom … and maybe some comfort food."

After taking a deep breath, her voice trembled slightly as she said, "You may be right. But I think I'll make a detour first." She could tell he was waiting for an explanation. "I need to take a look at my dad's journal. Probably head to the beach, watch the sunset."

He picked up his bag and took a few steps toward her. He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin. "Call me later? Even if it's just to say goodnight. Okay?"

"Yeah. I can do that."

[

Kensi spent some time alone with her thoughts, with a note her father wrote to her in his journal, with the soothing sound of ocean waves and the beautiful colors of the pre-dusk sky.

Then, she drove to her mother's house. She sat for a few minutes in her car before walking to the door. Even when she got to the front stoop, she stood motionless for a moment before she could reach out to ring the doorbell.

It felt like it took forever for her mom to answer the door. In reality, her wait was only about a minute. Kensi considered turning to leave. When she looked into her mom's eyes and then fell into her arms, Kensi was glad she had followed through.

They did a little catching up, but left some things for future conversations. Julia asked Kensi about her day, mostly to be sure that her baby was not seriously hurt.

"Your partner seems … nice. The others I met also seem like good people to work with."

"The best."

"They seem to care about you a great deal. I'm pleased to know that you are surrounded by such supportive people."

"They're like … family to me." Realizing how that might sound to her mother, she added, "But not a substitute for actual family."

Julia smile and tears filled her eyes.

"Deeks insisted – and I'm happy he did – that I come see you tonight."

"I hope you'll come back again … of your own accord."

Kensi nodded, but did not trust her voice to speak. She was on the verge of tears most of the time she was there.

"Your partner seems to know you pretty well. How long have you been together?" Seeing the look on her daughter's face, she rephrased, "Working together."

"The first time we met was almost two years ago. The case we were working overlapped with LAPD. Not long after that, our boss arranged for him to work with us as a liaison. At the time, I did not have a partner. So we got paired up."

With motherly curiosity and a knowing tone, Julia asked, "How's that working out?"

Kensi looked down at her hands as she played with a ring she was wearing. "He's a good partner. Things were a bit bumpy at first, but we fell into a rhythm." She paused. "Lately …"

"Lately, what?"

Kensi looked up at her mom. "We … uh …"

"You've been becoming more than partners?"

The look of surprise on Kensi's face said it all, but she spoke the words anyway, "How did you know?"

"I didn't, not for sure … until just now. But seeing his concern for you. And the fact that you trust him – I'd guess that's not something that comes naturally for you." A look passed between the two of them. "I'm your mother. And I'm a woman. Plus, I've been on this planet a little longer than you. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together and come up with four."

"We're working on figuring it out. It's complicated …"

"But worth it?"

"Yeah. I think so." Kensi found herself thinking how nice it was to have someone to talk to about this, how nice it was to have her mom to talk to.

Her mom offered her something to eat and drink. As Kensi dipped cookies in her hot chocolate, they talked for a while longer. When she had finished, Kensi said that she should probably get going.

"I hope I'll see you again soon. You're welcome anytime."

"Thanks, Mom. Here's my phone number. I'll do my best to keep in touch, but with my job, the hours …"

"… are unpredictable. I understand. I'm just glad that …" Julia choked up before she could finish her sentence.

"Me too, Mom." Kensi hugged her tightly. "Goodnight. And thanks for the cocoa."

As Kensi stepped through the doorway down the first step, Julia replied, "Anytime." Then she leaned forward to take her daughter's face in her hands. Tipping Kensi's head down slightly, Julia kissed her on the top of her head and whispered, "I love you."

When Kensi looked up, her eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill over. She bit her lips together, then swallowed and said, "I love you, too."

It took a few minutes sitting in her car for Kensi to compose herself before she began driving.

Her stomach started to growl, so she stopped to get takeout. Then, she called Deeks.

"Good, you're awake. Just saw my mom. Was hoping we could talk." She was swinging the food bag back and forth as she walked down the sidewalk.

Immediately, his typical lightning speed ramble began. "You and me? Talk? Yeah, of course. Like now, on the phone? Or I could come over. Or …"

"Deeks! Stop."

"No, really, it's fine. I'm putting my shoes on now."

"You don't need to do that."

"Seriously. It's fine."

"No, I mean, I'm outside your door."

He opened the door to find her standing there – one hand holding a bag of food, the other holding her phone to her ear.

"It's been a really long day, but I made it."

Overcome with joy and barely able to find the words, he replied, "Yes. You did."

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for reading!

~Jen

30 October 2016


	5. dinner and a movie

DISCLAIMER: Characters of NCIS: LA, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline do not belong to me.

* * *

Stepping aside, Deeks opened the door wide. Kensi walked through the doorway and toward the couch. As they sat down, she opened the bag of food and he reached for the remote.

He began explaining, "I hope you don't mind … there's this new channel that's running a marathon of bad disaster movies. The one that's about to start is one I've heard of and been wanting to see."

"Hold on. You've been waiting for someone to show you _this_ one particular _bad_ disaster film? What makes it so special?"

He hesitated. "My response to that question not a short one."

She shrugged as if to say: would she expect anything else?

He dove in. "It's based on a real story – there's a book about it. The real event happened in like 1900, but the movie was released in 1980. They updated and I assume fictionalized some things." Seeing her quizzical expression, "A friend of mine had this thing about seeing movies and then reading the book or doing research – sometimes the other way around. But he's always liked comparing the film to the book or real event. He should be a professor somewhere … spouting all that knowledge to people who are paying to listen to him pontificate."

"In case you need reminding, I didn't." Since it appeared that he did not follow what she was saying, she added, "… pay to listen to pontification, that is."

He pulled a face at her as he continued. "I remember him going on about this one after he saw it late one night. He immediately did some digging and found out about the book … did some reading about the volcano. Anyway, he wouldn't shut up about it."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Funny." Pointing the remote at the tv, he unmuted the volume. "See, look at this cast. With names like this, it really should be better. Paul Newman, William Holden, Burgess Meredith, Ernest Borgnine, Pat Morita, Red Buttons. Not to mention: Jacqueline Bisset and Barbara Carrera. Okay, I admit … you put that list of names together and it sounds more like a variety show or an awards ceremony than an action movie. But according to my friend Moe, it's so bad it's good. Just trust me on this one." Seeing that she was still skeptical, "Come on, you gotta give me this one. I watched Titanic without complaint. Well, without _much_ complaint."

As they ate, the opening scenes introduced the characters and set the calm-before-the-storm atmosphere that was obligatory in this genre. They each had a second beer while watching the remainder of the film. It was indeed spectacularly bad. There was relationship drama, family drama, melodrama – and some stunningly horrendous special effects. Clearly the budget had been spent on actors' salaries.

While the final credits of When Time Ran Out were rolling, they briefly talked about the film. There wasn't much left to say. They had trashed it pretty thoroughly while it aired.

Finally, Deeks ventured, "You said on the phone that you wanted to talk."

"Yeah."

"Do you still want to?"

"Kind of." She was quiet for a moment while she smoothed the blanket that was across her lap. "Talking to my mom – well, she asked if there was something going on between us. With everything that happened recently – with us, I mean – I realize that if we do … get involved … we are going to have to be really careful how we handle the work-life balance thing."

"Agreed." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Harris even saw it. Wait – you said _if_ we get involved."

"We crossed over into new territory when we were in the garage."

"Yeah. But you say that like it's a bad thing."

"I think we need to back up … into old territory … until we have a plan for how to be partners and _partners_ at the same time."

"Not thrilled with the idea of moving in reverse. I'd rather move forward." He reached out to turn her face toward him. "You felt it. I know you did."

"I didn't say I didn't. But I can't. Not anymore. Not right now." Glancing down, as if the blanket held the answer to this dilemma. "Look, it's not you. I mean, it's not about us. I just found out all this stuff about my dad. I just talked to my mom for the first time in forever. I need a little …"

"What? Time? Space? I thought we covered that. I thought we were past that."

"I don't want to fight. I didn't come here to fight."

"Why did you come here?"

"I came to talk to my … friend. At least, I thought I did."

She didn't wait for him to reply. She slipped on her shoes and gathered her keys and phone. When she left, nothing was settled and they were both a bit angry.

[

In the weeks that followed, their work relationship was fine, but beyond that, Kensi was giving Deeks the semi-silent treatment. He was at a loss as to how to get back to where they had been. It had taken quite a bit of effort to get there in the first place. Now, it was like he was playing a board game where he had been sent back to "start" and he had no idea what the rules were.

During that time, four cases came and went. There was a shooting at the Vietnamese consulate the day before a Southeast Asia conference was to be held there. Then, in a case where it looked like a SEAL team was involved in the death of a Navy ensign, Sam asked G to trust him to deal with it "SEAL to SEAL." It was the right call and the case was solved in time for the SEAL team to depart for a mission in Pakistan. After that, the team investigated a bomb that was unintentionally set off when a car and a pickup truck met in a fender-bender. Before the case was solved, two more bombs were found. Then, two detectives from Hawaii assisted in preventing a disaster when nine vials of smallpox were stolen.

Throughout those weeks, Kensi managed to beg off every time Deeks tried to broach the subject of their relationship status. The interesting thing was that while he could skirt around the topic, make jokes, and flirt, it was Kensi who was interested in a more substantive discussion. She had had a few conversations with her mom – enough to know that she still wasn't that good at putting her feelings into words (which she needed to be for the inevitable conversation with Deeks) and that when they did talk, it would either make everything fall into place or everything would fall down on their heads. She felt more for him than she was ready to admit aloud. She knew that if they started something, she didn't want to screw it up.

Every time she thought she had herself in a proper headspace to tackle it, either the moment did not present itself. Or if it did, she chickened out.

Shortly after closing the case with the stolen smallpox, they had a particularly slow day at the office to catch up on paperwork. It looked like they would have a free evening to go out or stay in – maybe finally have _the talk_. However, late in the day, Hetty called the two of them over to her desk.

Intently looking at a paper on her desk, she signed the bottom and lifted the sheet to look at the next. Without looking up at the pair, she began, "Go home, pack necessities. I'll choose and pack what you will need in the way of clothing. The rest of the team will be briefed in the morning." Finally raising her eyes to see the confusion on their faces, she continued, "Get a good night's sleep. While the busy worker bees set up your aliases and temporary home, we'll have plenty of time to talk about _things_ tomorrow."

Deeks sensed this would not be an ordinary assignment. "Why exactly?"

Hetty returned her attention to her paper pile. "You will be going undercover as husband and wife."

Kensi nearly choked as she asked, "For how long?"

With a tone in her voice that implied that answer should be obvious, Hetty replied, "Until the job is done, case solved and all that. Hence the need to spend some time tomorrow agreeing on your backstory – details that will not be in the fake paper and digital trail created by the nameless, faceless, yet indispensable people employed here."

Still stunned, Kensi pressed, "Backstory?"

"How you met, fell in love, proposed – the things that neighbors are likely to ask when meeting a young married couple. Your cover story – as well as non-verbal communication – must be utterly believable. After all, there is a Russian sleeper agent living in the neighborhood. Wouldn't want them to see through you before you have a chance to identify them, now would we?"

A befuddled Deeks muttered to himself, "Married couple?"

"That's all for now. Pack your necessities – toiletries and such. Give a little thought to possible personal anecdotes. Come in tomorrow and we'll hammer it out together while you try on wardrobe. Enjoy your last night of singlehood." Hetty winked at them as she waved them from her workspace.

While they were gathering their things to head home, Deeks said lightly, "We could still get together tonight … and talk."

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea to loosen the top on that particular ketchup bottle when we're going to be living together for the foreseeable future."

"That's precisely why we _should_ talk about it. It's gonna be there under the surface whether we talk about it or not. So I say we talk about it."

"I say we don't."

He didn't mean to let his exasperated thought slip out, but it did. "Shocker."

She glared at him.

"Kens, I'm just saying that … there's some things I'd like to say in private … before our covers say things to each other in front of witnesses."

"And while that makes a certain amount of sense, I don't think I can do that."

"After what happened a couple months ago … when you let the comment slip that night in the bar … we had a bit of an awkward mess until we talked that through. Though truthfully, we haven't fully talked that through. And therein lies the problem, Kensalina."

She stood impatiently with her bag on one shoulder and her jacket draped over her arm. "You lost me."

"If something slips – from either of our mouths – while we are undercover, the potential for confusing what's real and what's not … well, I'd rather avoid that. Wouldn't you?"

"Not sure that we are capable of avoiding confusing or awkward."

"Point taken."

"Deeks, I'd just rather go home, get caught up on emails, bills – that kind of thing."

He did not agree with her, but for the moment, he decided the better option was to appease her. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Better to do the responsible things – get sleep, find someone to watch Monty, empty the garbage, finish the milk."

Kensi turned to walk toward the exit, glad to have avoided _the conversation_ for at least one more day.

* * *

A/N:

Obviously, this is leading up to a modified version of #3.22 "Neighborhood Watch."

Thanks for reading! Until next time …

~Jen

3 March 2017


	6. cover personas

DISCLAIMER: Characters of NCIS: LA, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline do not belong to me.

A/N:

Thanks for the new follows/favs and to those who took the time to review – greatly appreciated!

Continuing the lead up to #3.22 "Neighborhood Watch" ...

* * *

The next morning, Kensi arrived at work early. She wasn't sure what she hoped to accomplish except to begin the day on her own terms, because clearly little else about today would be on her terms.

After stopping briefly at her desk, she walked up the stairs to Ops hoping to find Nell. Entering, she saw the petite woman across the room.

Kensi approached Nell who was sitting at her desk. "Well, what can you tell me about the case?"

Just then, Eric bounded toward the women. "So, Kensi … you and Deeks are getting hitched. That's gotta be weird."

Nell made eye contact with Kensi while saying to Eric, "Hey, _partner_ , why don't you go downstairs and get me coffee and a donut?"

"But we aren't allowed to have food up here in Ops," replied Eric cluelessly.

"I know. But by the time I get down there, my favorites might be gone." Seeing that he was about to protest again, Nell said simply, "Please?"

Having figured out what Nell was up to, Kensi added, "You can set them on my desk. That way, it's safe until she finishes up here and has a chance to get to her second breakfast."

"Good idea. Thanks, Kens. And thanks, Eric – I owe you one." After he had turned to go, Nell said to Kensi, "Do you want to talk while he's gone?"

"How did you guess?" Kensi's voice had more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Obviously, we heard about the case ... and I saw your face when Eric made his _attempt_ at a joke." Nell paused. "I don't know exactly what's going on with you and Deeks, but … well … this assignment can't be easy."

"What do you know?" Kensi paused for a second. "Or what do you _think_ you know?"

"I only know what I've seen. A while ago, it looked like you were getting close. Not to imply anything improper, just that you two seemed … well, closer. Then, it seemed things got ... cold between you. I'm not sure what's wrong after whatever seemed to be going _right_ , but the back and forth … and now you have to pretend to be married. I'm just saying … that can't be easy."

"Well … you're not wrong. About any of it." Kensi glanced over at the door to be sure that Eric hadn't returned. "I'm not sure where things are going – or at least, _were_ going. But I am sure that the lack of … resolution could make things awkward while we're undercover."

"Do you think that you two should talk before the assignment actually starts? When ... you know, listening ears might ... overhear things."

"I had decided _no_ on that."

Nell detected uncertainty in her tone. "But now?"

"Now, I'm wondering if that's the best decision."

Before Nell could add any words of wisdom, Eric reentered Ops. "Coffee and donuts are waiting downstairs."

"Donuts – plural?"

"They had two of your favs, so I got both. I also got coffee for Kensi."

"Wow, thanks," Kensi was touched. "You didn't happen to grab …"

"A cruller? Waiting next to your coffee."

Kensi began to leave the room, placing a kiss on Eric's cheek as she walked past him. He blushed as he sat down as his workstation.

Nell turned to him and said, "That was incredibly sweet of you."

He shook his head while waving away her comment. "It was nothing."

"No, Kensi's had a lot on her plate lately. Obviously, she appreciated it." Seeing his confusion, she added, "She kissed you on the cheek, Beale. I mean … no playful punch or teasing insult. Just a simple display of affection."

He turned to look at the door where Kensi had just exited. "You may be on to something. So ... what's going on that she's in such desperate need of pastry?"

"Not my place to say. But you did good, partner."

Eric's attention returned to work, but there was an air of confidence in his posture and look of pride on his face. He had somehow managed to please two women. If only he could figure out how he did that, so he would have even the slightest chance of replicating it.

[

While Kensi was still upstairs, Deeks had come in, dropping his duffle beside his desk. Eric walked over to Kensi's desk with Nell's coffee and donuts.

Deeks asked in confusion, "Kens has you working as her assistant now?"

"Uh, no. This is for Nell."

"Why exactly are you putting it here?"

As if it were obvious, he stated, "No food in Ops. So, Kensi suggested I put it here."

"And you trust her to not eat food that's right there in front of her?"

"Good point. I'll get her one of her own and hopefully she'll leave Nell's alone," Eric said as he walked back toward the box of donuts.

"You do that. I'm going to go check in with Hetty."

[

Deeks did not manage to get much out of Hetty other than the fact that they would be trying on wardrobe this morning. She added that there was a chance that things should be in place for them to start the assignment as early as this evening. Then, she suggested that he try to clear paperwork off his desk until she was ready to begin.

Kensi was coming down the stairs as Deeks was walking back to their desks. They both knew that their paths were about to cross.

He ran a hand through his hair as he said, "Hey there."

"Hey, yourself."

"Uh … there's food waiting on your desk."

"Eric told me."

His attempt at avoiding awkwardness had only succeeding in creating it. "How was your final night of freedom … you know, before your status switches to _married_?"

"Quiet. Yours?"

"Quiet. Other than Monty whining. It was like he knew I was leaving him for someone else."

"Poor guy. Did you let him down easy?"

"New chew toy. A walk in his favorite park. A pit stop at his favorite tree. Even pulled one of my shirts out of the laundry for him to have while I'm gone."

"That's … thoughtful, I guess. Where is he staying while you're gone?"

"My neighbor has a Dachshund that gets along well with Monty. She told me a while ago that she would love to work out a trade situation with me so neither of us would have to use a kennel. Being home, or at least near home, familiar surroundings ... should make it a little easier on him. I gave Chelsea a key in case she needs to get anything for him." Deeks tilted his head. "What's with the look? Too much talk about Monty?"

"Chelsea?"

"Yeah. Not sure you've met her."

"Was that by design?"

"What? No. I mean ... what do you mean by that?" He was trying to figure out why he felt like he was in trouble.

"Well, I've met or at least seen several of your neighbors. Just seems odd – you being all friendly with this _Chelsea_ … who I've never met … or heard about."

"Is this jealousy? 'Cause it's cute."

"I'm not jealous. I'm … curious."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat – and we're talking about dogs. Not the same, but close. So ... be careful with that. Besides, nothing to be jealous of."

"I'll be the judge of that," she muttered under her breath.

Deeks pulled out his phone and looked for a photo. "A few months ago, a bunch of my neighbors who are dog owners got together for a picnic in a local dog park. Here, have a look." He held up a group photo of about a dozen people and their furry friends.

"The busty blonde, I assume."

"No. The red head."

Kensi looked again. "The red head? She looks …"

"Older than my mother?"

"Yeah," was her embarrassed reply.

"Well, that's Chelsea and her pup Hattie."

"Cute."

"Yeah. Sweet too." He paused for effect. "Hattie. Hattie is cute and sweet. Chelsea – she's annoyingly smothering – I meant to say mothering. But wow, does she make great cookies." He smirked as he nudged Kensi.

She laughed.

"Do we have that settled?" He waited for her to nod. "I wouldn't mind getting that other thing settled."

"Not now. And definitely not here."

"Okay. Then, later today? Just name the place."

"Let's just get through this morning," she said in a whisper, because Hetty was approaching them with purpose in her step and resolve on her face.

[

There were plenty of clothing options from previous assignments. Plus Hetty had the wardrobe assistant purchase some new items in their sizes. They spent a few hours trying on clothing and finalizing what their cover personas would wear while doing some brainstorming on personal details of said covers.

Enough clothing for a month – workout clothes, everyday wear from business to casual, a few semi-formal options, plus shoes and other accessories to go with each outfit – went into the suitcases plus wardrobe boxes for hanging clothes. Hetty made sure that Kensi had a variety of holsters to accommodate her wardrobe.

The two women were discussing this very topic when Deeks caught a glimpse of her current ensemble: a halter top and miniskirt. It did not escape Kensi's notice that she had not escaped his.

Deeks stumbled over his words. "That's quite a … you look … um … I approve."

"Guess we're newlyweds, then." Kensi laughed.

"Why exactly?"

"Because men stop noticing their wives' appearance at some point."

"And you know this how? Experience?" Deeks quipped.

Hetty cleared her throat and said, "Kensi's assertion has merit, though it is not always true. There are people who after decades of marriage not only remain close, but continue to have that glow about them. It always warmed my heart to hear Nancy talk about her Ronnie, but sweeter still to watch his face light up at the thought of her."

Kensi exchanged a glance with Deeks as she asked, "You knew the Reagans?"

"Why yes. Of course,I knew him before he ran for any office. But those are stories for another time."

Deeks mouthed to Kensi: _Stories?_

Kensi mouthed in return: _Plural._

Hetty continued with the topic at hand. "Well, I think we're just about through here. Why don't the two of you have lunch now? Discuss how you met, fell in love."

"Excuse me?" Deeks was caught off-guard. He had zoned out a bit while Hetty was talking and had only heard the last part. He had been thinking about the fact that he wanted to talk to Kensi about where their real-life relationship stood.

Hetty responded matter-of-factly, "You need to be able to answer the proverbial and inevitable cocktail party question: how did you meet? But also be prepared to tell how you got engaged, are you planning to start a family – that type of thing."

His eyes still a bit glazed as he nodded. "Right. Because our covers are married."

She patted Deeks on the arm. "Glad to see you're all caught up."

Kensi silently watched this exchange while she considered whether or not Deeks was right about it being better to talk things through before they were undercover.

[

After changing into the clothes they had worn to work, they climbed into Kensi's car to drive to the restaurant that Deeks had chosen. It was a cute little greasy spoon where you could count on fast counter service even when all the tables were full. If the counter was full and you were in a time crunch, you could get your order to go and walk to the park across the street. Today, they took that option in order to get a little privacy.

In between bites, they chatted about what Hetty's wardrobe choices might indicate about their cover personalities. They decided that it would be easier to remember if they kept their stories as close to the truth as possible – like the fact that they met at a gym. Adjust a few details and they could say he became a consultant at her workplace. After they got to know each other, they spent some time together outside of work. No surprise that friendship led to romance. That version of the narrative was in the ballpark of the truth.

Before you know it, their conversation had led right up to the doorstep of the conversation that Deeks wanted to have and Kensi had been trying to avoid.

He decided to risk it. "We seem to have an intimacy issue."

Kensi mumbled, "What?" with her mouth full of food.

"We kissed in your mom's garage ... while you were partially undressed and then … we took a _giant_ step backward. Now, we have to pretend to be married. One would assume at some point we're gonna need to get cuddly for our cover to be believable. Kissing may even be expected." He pressed his lips together and looked down. "We need to talk about it, Kens. Whatever this is, whatever it means, or it's gonna mean – we need to talk about it before we have to … pretend to …"

She couldn't find her voice and she couldn't meet his eyes. She stared off at a mother and child playing together in the park. As she watched their interaction, she thought about the conversations she had been having with her mom recently. Kensi had dropped some of her self-protective tendencies as she let her back into her life. She realized that process had been made easier by the time she had been working with Deeks. He had managed to get around her barriers and get under her skin. However, it still seemed much easier to express herself to her mom. The phrase 'it's complicated' was an accurate description in this situation.

"Kensi?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm here." She finally looked at him. "I don't know what to say. I think I know what you want me to say. But …"

"I just want you to tell me the truth. Tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling."

Carefully considering what he had just said, she rolled those ideas around in her head. "Those three things – what I feel, what I think, and the truth – aren't necessarily the same."

"That's fine. Just talk to me."

Okay, where to start? Feelings. "I like how I _feel_ when I'm with you."

"That's a good start." He liked where this was leading.

She was put off by the fact that he seemed to think this was simple. "But I _think_ it may not the best idea for us to mix work and … non-work."

"I like that less."

She found his reaction predictable. It was important to look reality squarely in the eye, acknowledge the obstacles. Reality. Ugh. Truth. "However, I'm not sure how to avoid that, because ... the _truth_ is I think I've already fallen for you."

"What?" was all the stunned man could manage.

Just then, Kensi's phone rang. She answered while Deeks tried to make sense of what he had just heard.

"That was Nell. Hetty asked her to call and make sure we were on our way back for the meeting. She wants to brief the whole team together." Kensi cleaned up the table and threw the trash away. Turning back to him, she asked, "You ready?"

He had not shifted gears quite as quickly as she had. "Not quite. What exactly just happened? Did anything get settled?"

"Not exactly. But … it will. Right now though, we have to get back to work." Her tone communicated the fact that as far as she was concerned the previous conversation was closed.

They walked back to her car. As she was about to open her car door, Deeks stopped her by pressing his hand on the door. She looked up at his face, ready to ask why he had done that. However, he spoke first.

"There's just one thing we need to do before this meeting and this assignment." He paused before completing his train of thought. "I want to kiss you." He brought one hand to her face while wrapping the other arm around her waist. "Me. Kissing you. Not our aliases. Not some fake married couple." Something flashed through his eyes as he smirked and said, "Though we can have some fun with that ... you know, if you like. But right now, I – Marty Deeks – am going to kiss you – Kensi Blye." He pulled away slightly and raised one eyebrow. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"Well, you keep telling me you're going to kiss me. And we're in a bit of a hurry here. So I'm just wondering when you're ..."

His mouth swallowed the remainder of her sentence.

[

Meanwhile back at OSP, Eric and Nell were pulling together the last pieces of info for the briefing, Hetty was finishing up a phone call, Sam and Callen were at their desks before heading upstairs, and various other employees were packing the truck to go to the house where the happy couple would be living.

Kensi and Deeks had returned, barely having time to drop their jackets at their desks before they were being summoned to Ops.

Primarily, the meeting consisted of basic background info about the people in the neighborhood – at least what they had so far. The team would keep digging, of course. It would really help to have eyes inside the gated community. The intel indicated that there was a Russian sleeper agent living there, but it was unclear which resident it was.

They had been able to rule out one couple. Unknown higher-ups at NCIS were able to quietly persuade a colonel who lived there to take an extended vacation – allowing Kensi to pose as his niece, Melissa, who would be housesitting with her husband, Justin.

Hetty concluded the meeting by saying, "That's what we have at the moment. Now, we need to get you moved in and surveillance installed – while the lovely folks here in Ops continue their work." Turning her attention to Kensi and Deeks, "If you two would follow me, there are some last details to take care of."

They followed her into another room. "I trust that you two have worked out your personal histories, have your prepared answers."

They looked at one another as they said, "Yes."

"How about we do a trial run?" Then, Hetty proceeded to hit them with a series of questions. She nodded approvingly at their responses and pronounced, "Ready as you'll ever be. One other thing …" She paused as she examined both of their faces. "You've been undercover before. And you have been partners for a while. But going undercover as a couple … well, that's a horse of a different color."

Deeks shrugged and began, "We'll be fine."

"It's just that, it seems something has been going on lately. Some days, you seem uneasy with one another. Other days, things seem perfectly normal between you – or at least comfortable. Whatever the variable is, you can't allow it to affect this assignment. Either shelve it until this has concluded or sort it … quickly."

Deeks replied, "Done and done."

Hetty gave him a skeptical look, then turned to ask Kensi. "Is that so?"

"Yes. While we were at lunch," was all Kensi said.

"Alright. Clear your desk, or at least hand things off that should be handled in your absence. Then, pick up something for dinner on your way to the house. Get settled in, get a good night of sleep, and be ready to identify our mystery man or woman."

In unison, the pair said, "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, one last thing." Hetty pulled a box out of her pocket, opened it, and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The two of them looked from Hetty's face to the contents of the box: a diamond solitaire and matching wedding bands.

She handed the box to Deeks and suggested, "Why don't you do the honors?"

Deeks accepted the rings. After Hetty had left the room, he reached for Kensi's left hand and placed the engagement ring on her ring finger. Then, he laid the men's wedding band in the palm of her hand. He then offered her his left hand.

Gazing into his eyes, she slid the ring over his knuckle and then continued to hold his left hand with hers.

The women's band still in his right hand, he held it up as he said, "With this ring …" After sliding the ring into place next to the solitaire, he kissed the back of her hand. Looking around to see if they were alone, he said softly, "May I kiss the bride?"

She would not get to answer that question. Eric entered the room, tablet in hand, saying, "Good, you're still here. I've got one last thing to show you."

[

The house was fully furnished, but they needed an excuse to bring more than a few suitcases with them and a reason to need a "moving crew," who would install much of the surveillance equipment.

Therefore, part of Kensi's cover story went a little something like this: she was an artist who primarily did sculptures and pieces made from found objects. Since those did not sell in huge numbers or on a regular basis, she needed something that would provide a consistent income. She began to make necklaces in much the same way that she approached her larger pieces of art. Mostly, she made them for herself, but people started asking her about them … blah blah blah … began to sell them in boutiques … blah blah … larger demand … blah … so her current task was to develop a number of designs that could be easily replicated by employees and therefore produced in large enough quantity to meet the demand. Still an outlet for her creativity, but wearable art sells more regularly. The source of income would allow her to quit her day job in an office and also free up time to work on her primary passion.

This is the story that the neighbors would hear: the small truck was full of her supplies. And there would be _some_ jewelry making supplies in there amongst the surveillance equipment.

NCIS tech staff, posing as moving company employees, would unload the items that evening. After being sure that comms were operational, the crew would leave Kensi and Deeks to eat their dinner and spend their first night in the house. Their first night as a "married couple."

[

The move-in went off without a hitch. Dinner had to be reheated by the time they got around to eating.

Clothing was unpacked into dresser drawers and the closet. Toiletries were placed on the counter and in the shower. Phones were plugged in to charge.

PJs on. Teeth brushed. Faces washed. Alarms set.

The pair stood looking at the bed.

"I normally sleep on the right. You?" Deeks asked.

"Well, I like to take the side nearest the bathroom, which at home is the right, but here is the left."

"Good. That means we don't have to fight over which side of the bed … I wouldn't want to fight on our first night being married."

They stood on opposite sides of the bed, pulling back the sheets, maintaining eye contact as they climbed in.

They exchanged whispered goodnights, turned off the bedside lamp.

He reached out to stroke her arm with his fingertips; she stretched out her leg to play footsie.

A pleasant hum of silent tension between them, sleep finally came about an hour later.

* * *

A/N:

Chapter 7, they will wake up at the beginning of #3.22 "Neighborhood Watch."

Until next time ...

~Jen

24 March 2017


	7. S 3 Ep 22

DISCLAIMER: Characters of NCIS: LA, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline do not belong to me.

A/N:

#3.22 "Neighborhood Watch" ... with a few adjustments

* * *

A few mornings later, the alarm clock went off at 8:30 a.m. Deeks pried his eyes open. After reaching an arm across the bed and finding the other side empty, he groggily looked around the room and listened for sound in the bathroom, but heard nothing.

Making his way downstairs to the kitchen, Deeks could smell coffee. He found a mug near the coffee maker waiting to be used. As he finished filling it and placed the pot on the warming plate, he said, "Mmm. Caffeine. My sugar bear loves me."

Just then, Kensi came into the kitchen. "Sugar bear?"

He swallowed the coffee in his mouth before replying. "Yes. Because you're both sweet and cuddly."

She rolled her eyes. "Speaking of sweet … how 'bout you make your wife some pancakes with berries. Maybe some whipped cream on top?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. It doesn't take you as long to get ready. Therefore, you have more time before we need to leave."

"Logic. Alright. I'll let you have this round. But you know there are better uses for whipped cream, right?"

[

After a full team meeting in Ops, the pairs of partners went on their merry ways. Sam and Callen had gone to see what info they might be able to get from Arkady Kolcheck. Nell and Eric tried to focus on work, but both were distracted by the fact that her dating profile had accidentally ended up on the big screen for the whole team to see.

[

Now back at the house, Kensi was working on a plan to meet Mr. Hobbs, the illusive and purportedly grumpy neighbor. She was making – well, reheating – snickerdoodle cookies. She was wearing a cute dress and had a basket in which to deliver the cookies. After all, presentation is everything.

Just as she bent over to remove the cookie sheet from the oven, Deeks entered the kitchen. "Mmm. Yes, please."

"These cookies aren't for you."

"Who's talking about cookies?"

"What …" She didn't finish her question. She didn't need to.

Deeks was taking in her appearance from head to toe.

Pointing at his chin, she said, "You have a little drool there."

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "What I have is a beautiful wife."

She swatted at him with the potholder still in her hand.

[

After delivering cookies to Mr. Hobbs, looking into Brett and Polina's backgrounds, and bickering over boundaries (after her bra ended up with his things), Deeks and Kensi went to Serena Miller's house to see what they could find. And what they found was a woman asking for protection in exchange for information. However, before they could get her to safety, she was poisoned by a pinprick while opening her car door.

Back at their cover house, they sat on the couch talking not just about what happened, but what almost happened. The woman they had met as Serena Miller asked for protection and help to leave the life she had known. She wanted what she called a "normal life." She was certainly young enough to start over – meet someone, get married, have children.

Kensi rambled about the fact that it was nice to share a home with someone, to go to sleep next to that someone, to wake up with that someone. "I don't normally give it any thought, but someday … yeah, I guess I would like that too."

"What do you mean by that?" Deeks carefully nudging the conversation forward.

"Someone to wake up to, someone to grow old with, and somewhere in between … kids."

"You … as a mom."

She smacked his arm.

"Ow! I didn't mean that as an insult."

"What did you mean?" she asked.

"I meant … I guess I was imagining what that would look like. It's something I'd like to see to."

"Really?"

"If I'm being completely truthful … it's something I'd like to be part of."

She pulled a face at that comment.

"I meant ... we work well as partners and would probably be good together as parents. But … I wouldn't mind being part of the procreation process. So, I officially offer you the use of my body if … when you decide to become a mother."

"I'm going to ignore that. We need to focus on the case."

"You're right, there's not time for that right now." He winked at her and then leaned in to whisper something that only she would hear: "But I reserve the right to bring up this topic again when the assignment is over." He remained there for a moment – his body leaning into hers, his lips brushing against her ear, his breath warm on her skin.

When he pulled away to look her in the eye, she held his gaze briefly before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "We should get back to work."

Before Deeks had a chance to react, she was on her feet and moving toward the desk to get her laptop.

However just then, the doorbell rang.

It was Jane Felton, mother of the hellion twins. She and her husband were having a party to celebrate their anniversary, at which they planned to renew their vows. As she handed an envelope to Kensi, she said, "We invited your uncle and aunt. Of course, in their absence, we would love for you to attend."

Accepting the invitation, Kensi replied, "We'll have to double check our calendars, but absolutely, we'd love to. Thank you so much for thinking of us. Is there anything I can bring or that I can do to help?"

"No, that's not necessary. And no gifts, please. Just come celebrate with us."

As Mrs. Felton turned to go, Kensi closed the door and waved the envelope at Deeks. "Perfect way to meet the neighbors – well, at least the social ones. I wonder if Mr. Hobbs will show up?"

[

Deeks went to the supermarket while Kensi went for a run. When he returned the house, music was blaring and there was blood on the floor. He followed the trail up to the master bathroom and entered with gun drawn to find Kensi in the tub taking a bubble bath.

"What exactly do you think you're doing just barging in? I thought we talked about boundaries."

"There was blood on the floor and you didn't respond when I called you name."

She processed what he was really saying. "You were worried about me."

"Well, yes. Of course, I was."

"Hand me that towel."

He did so, while trying to sneak a peek at what was beneath the bubbles.

"Now, turn around."

He did, but glanced toward the mirror, catching a glimpse of Kensi's form just before she wrapped the towel around herself.

"Alright, you can turn around now." She waited until he was facing her. "I cut my foot on some glass. I didn't think about the blood on the floor. I didn't mean to worry you."

He stepped toward her. "Please, don't do that to me again. I know there are times that things happen – it's to be expected in our line of work. But this kind of thing, the easily avoidable worry … please." He slid his hand into her hair and gave her a kiss. Not a brief peck. No, this was a kiss full of longing. This was a kiss that hinted at the promise of future intimacy. This was a kiss that left her wanting more.

And there she stood wearing only a towel.

She could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears. Her thoughts were swimming. Her senses were heightened. She was aware of his cologne and the faint scent of laundry detergent. The contact of his hand – still in her hair – made her aware that her skin was tingling. She felt as if she would start shivering, but she wasn't cold. On the contrary, her temperature was rising.

Finally, he spoke. "Would you like me to look at your foot? I could kiss it … and make it all better."

She gave him a crooked smile. "I'm sure you could. But I think I should get dressed."

"Okay," he said, making no move to leave the room.

"I think you should go now. I think you've seen enough."

"Alright, _Melissa_. I'll go unload the groceries. If you'd like to join me in the kitchen, we can turn up the heat …"

In surprise, she took in a quick breath and was about to speak, when he continued.

" … on the oven … to reheat the food I got at the deli." He gave her a wink. "But I'm open to suggestions, if you had something else in mind."

[

A few more days passed and they were no closer to solving the case. Kensi and Deeks finished breakfast and then placed a call to Nell and Eric to compare notes. After that, they prepared to go to the Feltons' anniversary party, which promised to be a long evening and an elegant affair. Mr. and Mrs. Felton would be renewing their vows, followed by dinner and dancing in the backyard under the stars. Although this would give Kensi and Deeks plenty of time to chat with the neighbors, it made them both a bit nervous that their relationship would be on display while the team was doing surveillance.

Sam, Callen, and Nell would be there disguised as catering staff. Eric would be holding down the fort in Ops with the help of auxiliary staff in Nell's absence.

After the recent conversations and physical interaction between Kensi and Deeks, they were both more than a little concerned that they might slip up and reveal something while undercover.

With such a large house, they had the luxury of using separate bathrooms as they got ready. Deeks had just finished a shower in the guest bathroom. He had toweled off and now wiped the mirror to look at himself. There was a conversation happening in his head that he did not dare allow to escape his mouth while there were listening ears. However, he desperately wanted to reason through this aloud. How would he get through this evening? … playing the doting husband, smitten newlywed while simultaneously not crossing the line while on the job, not revealing his true feelings in front of his coworkers, and oh yeah … do his job, solve the case. How exactly would he do all that?

Meanwhile in the master bathroom, Kensi's mind wandered while putting on moisturizer, giving special attention to areas that would be exposed – her arms, shoulders, legs. As her hand moved up her leg, she found herself wishing that it was his hand sliding up her thigh. If she was already this distracted, how would she get through tonight's event?

She had finished her hair and makeup while wearing a short robe over her undergarments, which included a holster between her breasts. The dress she had chosen was hanging on the closet door. Made of burgundy fabric that hugged her curves, it had a halter top and a slit up the front of her right thigh. As she began to put it on, she realized that although she could fasten the halter behind her neck, she was not able to zip the back. Until she could get some assistance with that, she decided to put on her shoes. She placed one foot up on the bench at the end of the bed in order the fasten the strap.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," she said.

Deeks stepped through the door unprepared for what he was about to see. The slit in Kensi's dress allowed him full view of her leg which was propped up on the bench.

As she switched legs to put on the other shoe, she asked, "Can you help me with the zipper?"

He looked at the woman bent over just a few yards in front of him – unable to take his eyes off her, unable to find words to respond.

She seemed to be struggling with her shoe as he stepped toward her. He was standing just behind her as she finished. He placed his hands on her hips as she stood and leaned back into his chest.

He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Do we have to go tonight? Do you really want me to zip it _up_? I'd rather unzip it."

She turned her head to look at him communicating reckless desire with her eyes, but responsibility with her words, "We really need to get going. If you could, please … I couldn't reach the last inch or so."

After he finished the zipper, his hands moved up the exposed skin of her back, along her shoulders, and down her arms, his fingers entwining with hers. An electrical charge seemed to pass between them. Simultaneously, they found their gaze moving toward the bed that was mere feet away. Although aware that they were thinking the same thing, neither was able to voice that thought or take any action before they were interrupted by a voice in their ear pieces.

"Kensi, Deeks – you guys ready to head across the street? The rest of the team is already in place at the Felton house."

Kensi turned, finding herself in his embrace. They both swallowed and replied, "On our way."

She added, "I just need to grab my clutch." While in the bathroom placing her lipstick in her evening bag, she added a spray of Chanel and did a last check of her makeup, hair, jewelry, and holster.

When she stepped back into the bedroom and walked toward to hallway, Deeks watched admiringly. In fact, he watched her walk all the way down the stairs and toward the front door.

Reaching the sidewalk outside, he could hold back his thoughts no longer. He pulled her into his arms. " _Melissa_ , you look amazing …" His voice dropping to a whisper, "… and smell delicious."

She blushed. "You look rather dapper yourself, _Justin_." She looked across the street where invited guests had begun to gather. "Let's do this."

"Hey, wait a minute." He tilted his head and examined her attire. "I'm just trying to figure out where you hid your gun."

"Could you do it without staring?"

"You are carrying, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, I am."

His eyes made another sweep up and down her figure-hugging dress. "Then, where are you carrying?"

She winked and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."

He flirtatiously replied, "Yes, I would."

* * *

A/N:

Coming soon: continuation of #3.22 "Neighborhood Watch."

Thanks for reading! Until next time ...

~Jen

8 April 2017


	8. S 3 Ep 22 continued

DISCLAIMER: Characters of NCIS: LA, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline do not belong to me.

A/N:

Continuation of my modified version of #3.22 "Neighborhood Watch."

I added two OCs to the neighborhood – Stuart and Evelyn, a middle-aged married couple.

* * *

When Kensi and Deeks got to the Feltons' driveway, a young man in a white shirt, black pants and vest directed them toward the walkway that led to the back yard.

There were twinkle lights strung almost everywhere, which would be beautiful after the sun went down. Round tables covered in white linens filled most of the lawn. There was a large stage area at one of the far corners. At the moment, it was set up as an altar area where the couple would renew their vows, but there appeared to be sound equipment camouflaged by trees and black fabric – evidence that there would be live music later in the evening.

The caterer had set up the hors d'oeuvres on the patio at the back of the house. The bar was close by.

They had been given their table number. As they looked for their table, they walked past Callen at the bar, Sam adding finishing touches to the food presentation, and Nell was helping someone clean up a spilled drink at a nearby table. The five subtly acknowledged one another.

The officiant, who was a close friend of the groom, was also acting as emcee. When most of the guests had arrived, he gave a brief introduction and explained that the renewal of vows would flow right into what would look very much like your average wedding reception – dinner, dancing, drinking.

At the end of his little speech, he added, "The Feltons decided they want to share this celebration with all the other happily married couples here today. By that I mean, anyone who is here who would like to renew their vows is welcome to stand and take part. I will remind you when it gets to that part in the ceremony and ask you to stand. You can simply repeat the vows after me, though some of you may choose to exchange your rings. We will begin in about 15 minutes."

As he concluded, the prelude music resumed.

Deeks and Kensi decided to use this time to split up and mingle. She headed for the food; he went for drinks. Kensi chatted with Sam and Nell while she scouted the food table for after the ceremony. She asked a couple people if they had seen Mr. Hobbs, but he had not arrived yet. Bob and Rob were at the bar complaining to Deeks that Feltons had not hired their bakery, when clearly – if the baked goods on the hors d'oeuvres table were any indication – the cake and any other dessert from this catering company would be inedible. By the time they both made it back to their table, they had managed to meet a few neighbors who had been illusive up to this point.

Kensi accepted the drink handed to her. "Thank you, Justin. My favorite. You remembered."

Evelyn, one of the other women at the table said, "You two are so adorable. I remember when we were young and in love, but we were never that adorable. He could never remember what my favorite drink is," adding pointedly, "because he never knew in the first place."

In an attempt to make peace between the husband and wife, Deeks said, "He must have done something right because he ended up with such a lovely lady." She blushed and he continued, "Perhaps, he couldn't remember anything because he was too dazzled by your beauty."

"Oh, that's sweet of you to say, but he can't seem to remember much of anything except baseball statistics and stock prices." The woman glanced at her husband.

The man seemed to know that someone had been talking about him. "Huh? Did you ask me something?"

"No, Stuart. But this handsome young thing just said that someone could be dazzled by my beauty."

"Is that so?" Stuart sized up Deeks and decided he was not hitting on his wife. He was also smart enough to turn on the charm offensive to smooth things over. "Darling, Evelyn, who wouldn't be? Your eyes and your smile bring me as much joy now as ever."

Deeks wondered if the implication was that she did not now, nor had she ever brought him joy. But he let it go.

Evelyn melted at Stuart's comment and cooed in return, "Let's renew our vows tonight. I wasn't going to say anything. You're usually, well, not this sentimental. But since you just said … well, I'd like to."

Kensi was ready to kick the guy under the table if he started to say something that would break his wife's heart, but she didn't need to.

Stuart replied sweetly, though with a fake smile, "If it makes you happy, sweetheart, then yes, we'll do it."

Evelyn looked like her heart would overflow with joy, just as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, look at me. I'm such a silly, sentimental fool when it comes to things like this." She dabbed a tissue at the corners of her eyes. Then, she turned her attention to the young couple before her. "So, Justin, Melissa, you'll be joining us, right?" Seeing their confused looks, she added, "When we stand to do the vows. Of course, you will. I bet you'll even do the ring exchange. Oh, you two are just so adorable."

Deeks and Kensi exchanged glances while taking sips from their glasses and mumbled something in the affirmative. Because what else were they going to do – they'd been blindsided by this turn of events.

In their earpieces, the team could be heard chuckling. Callen pointed out that if Deeks hadn't tried to make peace between the bickering couple, they might not have gotten cornered into that. Kensi gave Deeks a look, that from a distance might look like a glare, but it was a look of fear – fear that their coworkers might see real affection between them.

They were saved from further conversation with the other guests, as the ceremony was about to begin. However, it would have been nice if they had the opportunity to talk to one another. But the two of them couldn't very well talk this over while the minister was speaking, they were at a table with three other couples, and the team was listening in. They both kept giving each other looks, trying to will the other to hear their thoughts. Although it could hardly be attributed to telepathy, they were in fact on the same wavelength – that no matter how awkward and potentially problematic it might be to "renew" vows they had not previously taken, in order to maintain their cover as a happily married couple, they would have to follow through with this charade.

Kensi had reasoned it through, deciding the primary reason to cozy up to the older couple and stay on their good side was that Evelyn and Stuart lived next door to Roy Hobbs, who she and Deeks had yet to meet.

The minister stood behind a narrow plexiglass lectern as the "bride" and "groom" processed down the aisle between the tables. He told the tale of the romance that led to their marriage and then filled in some details of their life together as spouses and parents. He segued into a mini-sermon about love – romantic love that sweeps you off your feet, commitment that sustains you through trials, and the flame of enduring love that keeps the home fires burning in a world that can be cold and cruel. Some people in attendance were moved to tears by what he said; some rolled their eyes judgmentally at the message and the messenger.

After concluding his thoughts on love, he invited other couples to stand and participate in the renewal of vows. For those who wished to exchange rings as part of the ceremony, he instructed them to remove their rings and trade with their spouse.

"As I ask this series of questions, couples should respond: 'We do.'" He paused and nodded at Richard and Jane Felton before beginning the vows they had chosen.

"Do you promise to look for the good in each other, recognizing the uniqueness each of you brings to the relationship which strengthens each other and your union?"

Voices around the backyard could be heard replying in unison, "We do."

"Do you promise to pursue a relationship filled with generosity and respect, compassion and patience?"

Again, the participants responded, "We do."

"Do you promise to give all that you are and all that you have to each other, looking at each sacrificial act as a long-term investment in your marriage?"

One last time, came the reply: "We do."

"This segment is for the more traditional among you. I will go through these vows twice, so you can say them to each other. Decide who will go first. Have the ring ready. Please repeat after me: I take you as my spouse …" He paused as the participants repeated the first phrase of the vows to their partner.

Deeks had decided to go first, saying the vows along with Richard Felton. He looked Kensi directly in the eyes as he began to speak. "I take you," he paused to swallow before adding, "as my spouse."

"… for better or worse, …"

Resolve now evident in his voice, Deeks continued to repeat.

"… for richer or poorer, ..."

His breaths deepened and his pulse quickened.

"… in sickness and in health, …"

His crooked smile began.

"… to honor and cherish, …"

The smile broadened across his face.

"… forsaking all others, …"

The smile reached his eyes.

"… being faithful to you as long as we both shall live."

He finished the statement with a tone of certainty.

"Place the ring on your spouse's finger," the officiant instructed.

Deeks slid the wedding band onto Kensi's ring finger next to a diamond solitaire that he found himself wishing was actually from him. He knew this was not legally binding, but the moment was intense and had a stronger sense of reality than an undercover assignment should have.

"Now, the other spouse's turn. Have the ring ready and repeat after me." He went through the vows in bite-sized chunks again, followed by instruction to place the ring on their spouse's finger.

Kensi found it difficult to make eye contact during the first few phrases, choosing instead to look at his forehead. She shifted her weight back and forth. When she got to the phrase "to honor and cherish" her misty-eyed gaze locked on his. As she slid the ring on his finger, the contact of skin stirred a desire so deep that it startled her.

The minister added one final instruction: "You may now kiss your beloved."

Deeks loosely embraced Kensi with one arm around her waist and his other hand on her elbow. He began to lean in, trying to read from her expression what type of kiss she was expecting. When his lips were a couple inches from hers, he hesitated. She took matters into her own hands, literally. She placed her hands on either side of his face, bringing his face to hers. His eyes remained open at the start of the kiss, primarily because he had been caught off guard. But as she deepened the kiss, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in this moment of intimacy.

Slowly, they came back to their surroundings, aware of voices and other sound. A few couples had noticed the intensity of their kiss.

Polina said from the opposite side of the table, "We've got a couple of love birds here."

Momentarily embarrassed, Kensi responded, "Sorry. I don't know what came over me. It must have been the cocktail."

Polina looked directly at Deeks. "You're a lucky man, Justin. She's a real live one."

Trying to make sense of what had just passed between them, Deeks said, "Yeah, no. My Aunt Hetty definitely warned me about her."

They were saved from further conversation for the time being as everyone watched Richard and Jane take the floor for the first dance. Couples were asked to join them on the dance floor. First, those who had been married at least 50 years. Then, 40 years. Followed by 30, 20, and 10. Finally, those who had been married for less than 10 years were lumped together as "newlyweds."

When "Melissa and Justin" walked hand-in-hand to the dance floor with a few other newlyweds, they were aware of Brett and Polina watching them. When the invitation was extended to couples who were engaged, Polina and Brett appeared next to Kensi and Deeks. Before they could say anything, the other couple had not only suggested that they switch partners, but claimed their new partner before waiting for a reply.

Deeks and Kensi exchanged a few looks as the conversation got progressively more explicit. Callen and Sam were the first to comment on the fact that Brett and Polina were openly propositioning the undercover pair. When it escalated to a clear invitation to a foursome in their sound proof room, Nell nearly choked and Eric expressed his confusion. It only took another moment for him to realize what they were referring to, at which point he simply said, "Oh my."

Evelyn and Stuart were dancing nearby. Evelyn got Kensi's attention and pointed out Mr. Hobbs, knowing that Kensi had been looking for him. Before Kensi could wiggle away from Brett, Hobbs disappeared into the group of people who were leaving the party. Deeks had figured out what was happening and made his excuses as politely (yet firmly) as he could. He pried himself away from Polina and then extracted Kensi from Brett's grip.

As they were walking away, Eric was informing them that they had gotten into a laptop Callen and Sam had found at Vasiliy's apartment. There were photos of Kensi and Deeks during their time in the gated community.

Callen says, "You've been made. We'll keep an eye on things here while you try to catch up to Hobbs. Be careful and let us know if you need backup."

Deeks put a hand on Kensi's back as he guided her through the cluster of people blocking their exit. "Copy that."

As they made their way from the yard to the front sidewalk, Deeks caught sight of Mr. Hobbs down the street, but Kensi's attention was on the source of a sound she heard behind them.

"Did you hear something?" she asked, sneaking a glance over her shoulder.

"No. Did you see anyone follow us?"

Just as she was about to answer that she did not, she looked ahead of them at Hobbs turning around to see them in his driveway. She called out to him, "Mr. Hobbs, do you have a minute? We're sorry to bother you, but we've been wanting to meet you and just as we were walking over to introduce ourselves, you were leaving the party."

By now, they were at his front porch.

He looked around, seeming annoyed. With an edge in his voice, he said, "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"That would be lovely," Kensi accepted the offer as they moved toward the doorway.

They had only been inside long enough to walk back to the kitchen when Rob and Bob burst in the back door, guns drawn. Kensi and Deeks reacted quickly, managed to duck when bullets came their way. Pulling out their own weapons and informing Hobbs that they were federal agents, they exchanged gunfire with "Brob" – who they now assumed were the handlers.

In their ear, Callen asked if they wanted back up, but did not wait for the reply. He, Sam, and Nell were already on their way toward Hobbs' home.

Sam and Callen left Nell to secure the front of the house, while they went around back. Just as they came through the back door, Hobbs was pulling a gun behind Deeks.

Sam called out, "Behind you!"

Deeks turned and took down the older man. Meanwhile, Kensi shot Bob as Callen shot Rob. Everyone said "Clear!" as Nell came in the front door.

The team began making the necessary calls and investigating the scene.

After Deeks had finished putting the handcuffs on Hobbs, he said loud enough for Kensi to hear, "I wonder what Brett and Polina are up to right now."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "You are so lucky! You were two seconds away from being Polina's whipping boy."

"I can think of worse ways to spend an evening. Kensi's private time needs a little spicing up, does it?"

"If you knew about Kensi private time, your head would explode. I can be sexy and wild."

"Of course, you can."

"You don't believe me. Fine. Okay. I'm gonna tell you a little story, but no judging. My friend Monica and I met this guy over spring break. We both liked him, so we didn't think it was fair to make him choose between us …" Her thought was cut short by Sam and Callen returning to the room.

[

Back at OSP, Eric filled them in on what new info he had gathered: the man they knew as Floyd Hobbs was really Alexander Vasnev, who had lived there since the 1980s.

Another case closed. All that was left was the paperwork, but that could wait until tomorrow.

Hetty authoritatively instructed them, "Go home. Sleep. Preferably in your own beds."

After returning their borrowed clothing and changing into their own, one by one they began to leave for the night.

* * *

A/N:

Final chapter coming soon.

Thanks for reading! Until next time ...

~Jen

27 April 2017


	9. THE END

DISCLAIMER: Characters of NCIS: LA, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline do not belong to me.

A/N:

Epilogue to my modified version of #3.22 "Neighborhood Watch" ... and the end of this story.

* * *

Kensi remained seated at her desk after the others had left. Deeks came up from behind and began to rub her shoulders.

"What do you say we go have a drink and you finish telling me that story? You and Monica met a guy … and then …"

Kensi did not turn to look at him as she answered, "No, I don't think so."

"Okay, how about just the drink? We can talk about something else." He waited to see if she would show any interest. Seeing none, he continued. "I tell you what … I'm gonna leave now and go to that bar you like – the one where we danced a few months ago. If you want, you can meet me there. I'll wait … how 'bout, say … an hour. If you don't show, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. If you do, then I'll buy you a drink … or two."

Before removing his hands from her completely, he stroked the back of her neck with the pad of his thumb. As he stepped away from her, he allowed his hands to slowly slide off her shoulders until he lost contact. He did not turn around to look at her as he left. However, she looked up to watch him.

It seemed strange that they were heading to separate homes to sleep in different beds. She did not realize how accustomed she had become to having him around. He was no less infuriating than he had been before the assignment, but it had been nice to have him there at the end of the day. And again in the morning.

As she walked out to her car, she knew she had to decide if she was driving home or to the bar. She did the mental equivalent of a coin toss. Then, she began to drive. While she drove, she let her mind wander – at times, rambling aloud.

She would have thought that sharing a home with someone would be more difficult. Although it had not been easy, things had gone more smoothly than she would have expected – especially with his quirks and incessant talking.

Somehow his annoying habits became comforting – in part, because habits are predictable. She wouldn't have thought that she would like predictable – annoying or not. But predictable is also dependable. And in a crazy world like this, dependable is a valuable commodity.

Shaking her head, she realized how ridiculous it was of her to think she could sort this out during the course of a short drive. Second guessing the result of the coin toss, she turned the car around. Her mind continued on its previous route.

She began thinking about the Feltons – specifically the things the officiant had said during the ceremony about the fact that their relationship began with romance, but that it was commitment and enduring love that sustained their marriage.

The idea of joining her life with someone else, of raising children, of growing old together … the prospect of that had never seemed appealing. But now she found herself compelled to problem-solve.

She did want all of that … eventually. But asked herself how do they get from point A to point B? What does the process in between look like? With her job – their jobs – how do they get from the here and now … to that in the future? How exactly do they navigate that? She wasn't sure that she was ready to dive into something unless she had at least an inkling of how to make it work. But, she reasoned, sometimes you just have to dive … take a leap. Did she have that kind of faith?

This thing could blow up in their faces. That would ruin not only their partnership but the team. Is the risk worth the potential reward? If it is, then what was the next step? What would that leap look like?

Her car was now parked at her chosen destination. Her train of thought was still circling, trying to find a place to land.

One thing she was sure of: this was going to get more complicated before it finally got sorted out.

[

Deeks sat at the bar, alternating sips of beer and glances at the clock on the wall. He was about to go home, when the door opened. He did not immediately turn, but when he heard the footsteps coming toward him, he knew that it is her.

Without turning, he quipped, "Lucky. I was about to leave."

He gestured to the bartender to bring two beers. When the bottles arrived, Deeks picked them up and started to walk to the same corner booth where they had sat and talked not that long ago.

He took a sip and waited for her to talk.

Kensi finally said, "I'm not telling you the story. You'll just have to take my word for it. I have a wild side."

"Okay." He studied her face for a moment. "Then, how about we talk about that kiss earlier?"

"It was a cover kiss. What is there to talk about?"

"Cover kiss?"

"Yeah" was all she said before bringing the bottle to her lips.

"You're really gonna stick with that answer? After everything that's happened recently?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to admit that you felt it too."

"Felt what?" She was getting agitated, because she knew exactly what he meant, but was not comfortable talking about it. He had been right – it was weird to have their cover personas say things to one another before they said them in real life and to interact in ways that were out of the ordinary for them.

He was not about to let her pretend it didn't happen. "When we were saying the vows … the build-up that led to you giving me that kiss – that amazing kiss …"

She looked away. "I'm not ready to have this conversation."

"This again? Fine – we don't have to talk." Something between annoyance and mild anger was evident in his voice.

"What does that mean?"

Deeks dropped his head, trying to decide what to say and how to say it. Somehow even when she got under his skin … all he could think about doing was touching hers. Returning his gaze to her face, he looked in her eyes, second guessing himself even as he said, "I don't want to be here with you right now."

Confused by his abrupt comment, she replied, "But the last time we were here, you told me that you wanted to be here with me. In fact, you whispered it in my ear."

"Don't misunderstand me – it's not that I don't want to be with you. I want to be with you … just …" He cleared his throat. "… just not here."

"Okay. I'm missing something. Because you invited me to meet you here. What are you trying to say?"

"I want to be at my place … right now … with you."

After a long silence while staring into each other's eyes, she took one last pull on her beer. Then, she took a deep breath and released a slight laugh as she exhaled. "Well, then."

He studied her face, apprehensive about what he might find.

On the way to the bar, Kensi had been asking herself several questions, considering things, weighing options. Here is the conclusion she now reached:

All of us – every last one – is fallible. Not one person is perfect, regardless of appearance. But maybe, just maybe … two imperfect people can be perfect for one another. That would be worth committing to. That person would be worth the risk.

She slowly stood up and extended her hand to him. "Before we go, may I have this dance?"

"Before we … go … hmm, I do like the sound of that." He took the hand she offered and kissed the back of it before standing face to face with her. "Absolutely, you may … this dance … and any other request you might have," he said with a crooked smile on his face.

He led her over to the jukebox and selected the same song as the last time they had been here. As "Unchained Melody" began to play, they walked to the center of the dance floor.

He hummed in her ear as these words were sung: "Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time."

She hummed along during these lyrics: "Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much."

It was not premeditated, but they simultaneously inhaled slowly during the next phrase. Then, both began to hum again on the following phrase: "I need your love …"

And as the Righteous Brothers sang the line "God speed your love to me," Kensi and Deeks were headed toward the door.

* * *

A/N:

Obviously, I borrowed a bit from #5.9 "Recovery."

What began as a one-shot became two chapters, then five, and eventually nine. Your feedback inspired me to develop this story idea.

Thank you, readers! Without your comments and PMs, the later chapters would never have been written. Seriously.

And I'd love to hear what you think of the final result.

I've got other things I need to complete first, but I will find my way back to another Densi story sometime in the future. I'm thinking it will be from Deeks POV, which would be so fun to write.

~Jen

10 May 2017


End file.
